


Me and her ~ Prinxiety

by abrecalledcheese



Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Romantic Prinxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrecalledcheese/pseuds/abrecalledcheese
Summary: This one shot was inspired by @madsteaparty 's latest tiktok post. For those who haven't, or can't see it, he wrote a song about liking a guy who was still in the closet. I really recommend you listen to it if you can; it's just under 60 secs but it's so beautiful and it hits hard. Listening to it immediately made me think of these two.Hope you enjoy~ Bre
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044750
Kudos: 14





	Me and her ~ Prinxiety

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired by @madsteaparty 's latest tiktok post. For those who haven't, or can't see it, he wrote a song about liking a guy who was still in the closet. I really recommend you listen to it if you can; it's just under 60 secs but it's so beautiful and it hits hard. Listening to it immediately made me think of these two.  
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> ~ Bre

Life wasn’t simple for Virgil. It never had been and it never will be. No matter how many times he had managed to just about pick himself up, always something had to drag him back down again. This time, it was Roman.

A thousand thoughts twisted through his mind as he fell onto his bed, staring at the ceiling, and thought about one person: Roman.

Roman was the typical popular guy in high school. He was the drama kid who got all the roles, as well as all the girls and the teachers and everyone loved him, and Virgil couldn’t blame them. He was awfully handsome, incredibly kind, respectful, the most angelic singer and… he had a girlfriend.

Virgil frowned sadly, sitting up and remembered the time he saw them, that Friday, together. His hand was around her waist, his smile was pure and seemed genuine and his eyes were full of… love.

Oh, how badly Virgil wanted Roman to look at him that way. There were many instances where he in fact did, or at least he thought so. Those stolen glances were enough to make his heart soar and he cherished whenever Roman even just looked his way… but that never happened anymore.

The golden days of his life, Virgil would cherish forever. Those were the days where they were most definitely in love, even though they were forced to hide it. If he was to be entirely honest, Virgil genuinely found it, in a way, fun to keep their love from the world. Times where they shared stolen kisses behind closed doors and held hands under the tables for at least a second were honestly the best moments of Virgil’s life.

What he wouldn’t give to experience those again.

“We can’t be together Virgil!” The fragment of the dreaded memory flashed through Virgil’s mind. He tried to block it out, but eventually gave up and just let it flow. “Can’t you see? It’s not right! The world will never accept us, we can’t carry on like this!”

“I don’t care Roman!” Virgil snapped, raging tears racing down his cheeks. “I don’t care what they think! I don’t care about anything or anyone else apart from you. They can laugh at me, they can beat me, they can be as homophobic as they want towards me! But I won’t care as long as I have you.” Virgil’s voice softened at the last sentence as he stared intently into Roman’s eyes, letting him know that he was deadly serious.

There was a moment of silence between them. Virgil stayed quiet as he allowed his words to sink in, and the longer he held Roman’s gaze, the more he began to see the impact of them all setting in.

Thinking they had finally started to calm down, Virgil raised a hand to hold Roman’s cheek, until it was swatted away harshly, and Roman started to walk out the locker room. Out of instinct, Virgil reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“Roman… please,” he begged softly. He stared at him desperately and he dared to assume that Roman’s eyes also displayed the same pain but he wasn’t able to clarify it, since Roman yanked his hand out of Virgil’s grasp and turned away.

“Just stay away from me Virgil. It’s best for both of us,” he said, his voice breaking at the last word.

“I love you,” Virgil muttered for the final time, making Roman freeze. A glimmer of hope rose within Virgil, but it was quickly struck down.

“I did too.”

The next day, Virgil saw Roman again as he was sitting on the fields, drawing in his sketchbook. Before, these times would be spent together, Virgil teaching Roman how to draw by his request, or him helping Roman with his lines in the play.

Now, they were always apart. But Virgil still sketched Roman whenever he had the chance. He couldn’t help it; something inside him compelled Virgil to draw the young boy now distant from him and he always cried whenever he did. Virgil missed Roman so much, at least he had his drawings to remember him by.

Roman’s girlfriend then came and sat by him. Virgil’s heart burned with jealousy. That envy soon melted into despair, however and he couldn’t bear to look at them anymore. He closed his book and walked away from under the tree he was in, feeling hot tears starting to prick at his eyes. Virgil should be happy for Roman now that he found someone, but he just couldn’t help but desperately wish for her to be him.

As he ran away, Roman turned his head in the nick of time to see Virgil go. His heart lurched seeing Virgil with his hood up; he knew it wasn’t a good sign. Curiosity then sparked within him when he saw a page fall from a book he was holding.

Excusing himself from his girlfriend, Roman walked over to where Virgil sat before and picked up the paper. It was turned on a blank side, and he recognised it as a page from one of his sketchbooks. Hesitantly, he turned it over, to reveal a beautiful drawing of him sitting in the grass. It was greyscale, rather than the usual colour Virgil used to draw in before and when he looked up, he managed to just catch a glimpse of his signature purple-patched hoodie before Virgil walked around the corner.

Folding the paper, Roman put it into his pocket and masked his frown with a smile, returning back to the boring, black and white life he parents forced him into.


End file.
